


New Year

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years Eve, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prodding Kid with his elbow, BlackStar asked, “So, you got any New Year resolutions?”</p><p>When Kid just fixed him with a disinterested stare, he continued, “I suggest resolving to be more like me. I’m sure even you could become half as amazing as myself.” </p><p>Kid laughed at that, and BlackStar congratulated himself on a success. “Only if your resolution is to be more modest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "New Years Party" for the 2015 Death*Star month ;w; 
> 
> I haven't written a fluff-ish fic in AGES. (Looks at all the porn I've written) Damn....

Four hours to midnight, and Kid was pacing anxiously.

On the couch a short distance away, Liz huffed in aggravation, and peered at him from over her magazine.

“We don’t have to leave for another hour. You can at least sit down and _pretend_ to relax,” Kid frowned at her, and she rolled her eyes, “or go fix something. At the other end of the house.”

Kid only made a noncommittal noise in response and resumed his pacing, so Liz tried to block him out. She hadn’t minded his restlessness at first, and she’d been amused when he changed his outfit three times, but that had been thirty minutes ago, and she never had prided herself on patience.

“Why are you so nervous anyway?” she mumbled, mostly to herself.

 _That_ made Kid stop, and flush, and he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

“I am _not_ nervous,” he said, possibly a bit too quickly and a bit too high to be believable, but Liz had tuned him out again by that point, and so he was left to his musings by himself.

And, really, why should he be nervous? It was just a party and it was with his _friends_. For a boy his age, he’d hosted a surprising amount of formal parties and had entertained the elite of Death City more times than he could remember, and yet he had never been quite so on edge. His stomach was turning and his limbs felt jittery, and he couldn’t even pretend like he didn’t know the reason why. Because he did. He was painfully aware of why it was his heart did leaps in his chest and threatened to choke him when he thought about going to that party.

BlackStar.

Just his _name_ and he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks. Kid wasn’t exactly sure when his affections had begun, but they’d become completely unavoidable after his time in the Book of Eibon. What he’d assumed to be platonic warmth between friends became giddiness from just seeing BlackStar, shivers when BlackStar smiled at him, blushes when BlackStar touched him. Being around the other boy had him tongue-tied and overwhelmed, and BlackStar didn’t even know.

He was just as loud and as brash as he’d been before, but Kid could see his self-awareness, his empathy, and his unabashed loyalty to the team-- and remnants of the BlackStar who had promised him he’d help Kid create the perfect world. Kid could see his soul, and it was as warm as it was bright and he wondered how Tsubaki could get so close and not burn up.

The noise of Patty thundering down the hall tore Kid from his thoughts, and he watched as the blonde zoomed past him and leaped over the couch and onto Liz. Her sister shrieked, and Patty laughed, and Kid was able to distract himself by pretending to care about them messing up the furniture.

By the time they had all calmed down and straightened up it was time to leave. It didn’t take long to reach Soul and Maka’s apartment, and the three of them ran into BlackStar and Tsubaki about a block away. The assassin and his weapon waved, and Kid tried not to show his nerves when BlackStar shot him a toothy grin.

Liz linked arms with Tsubaki and pulled her towards herself and Patty, chatting happily with her friend for the remainder of the walk.

BlackStar fell into step beside Kid. “Hey, Kiddo.”

The reaper turned to face BlackStar with mild exasperation, a rebuttal on his lips, because BlackStar _knew_ Kid detested that nickname, but the blue-haired boy was grinning devilishly at Kid, and the words just died in Kid’s throat. So, instead, he opted for a rather strangled-sounding grunt, and looked forwards to the three girls walking in front of them. He ignored the amused snort BlackStar responded with.

Prodding Kid with his elbow, BlackStar asked, “So, you got any New Year resolutions?”

When Kid just fixed him with a disinterested stare, he continued, “I suggest resolving to be more like me. I’m sure even _you_ could become half as amazing as myself.”

Kid laughed at that, and BlackStar congratulated himself on a success. “Only if your resolution is to be more modest.”

“No way, my ego is adorable,” BlackStar teased.

“That’s true.” Kid sighed, easily, and then froze. And _that_ was why he shouldn’t have said anything at all. _Damn_ it.

Before Kid had the chance to splutter any kind of damage control, Soul was ushering them inside the apartment, and Kid realized that _oh, right_ , they’d arrived. BlackStar and Soul were already talking and bumping fists, and Kid hoped that _maybe_ his comment had gone unnoticed. He didn’t have time to worry long, because then Maka was in front of him, and Crona was saying hello, and then he was being ushered towards the living room.

He followed Maka’s hand with his eyes when she gestured to the side, “There’s some snacks over here,” she pointed to a table, “so you can help yourself, and then come sit down.”

Kid smiled and nodded at her, “Thanks.”

She started to smile, and then grimaced. “Soul picked out the movie so I apologize in advance.”

Soul rebutted from his corner with BlackStar, “That movie is a classic, it’s not my fault you have no taste.”

And then he and Maka were arguing, and Kid regarded them fondly before maneuvering over to the couch to sit beside his weapons, until-

“Kid!” Patty stopped him.

He paused. “Yeah?”

“Get me some food while you’re up!” She demanded, adding “Please,” as an afterthought.

He sighed. “You should’ve gotten something before sitting down,” he grumbled, but he walked back over to the snack table nonetheless. He piled a bit of everything onto a plate, he knew she’d eat it all.

“Grab me something too, Kiddo!” He heard BlackStar yell, and without really thinking, he irritatedly grabbed one of the doughnuts and _threw_ it at the assassin’s face, the powdery ‘o’ hitting him right in the eye.

Kid felt guilty for making a mess in someone else’s home, and was about to apologize profusely to Maka, but BlackStar said “Thanks!” and she was laughing, so he just rolled his eyes and brought his plate to Patty. She cheered and thanked him, digging in immediately. He went to sit down again, but noticed that the couch was full with Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki. Kid started to glance around the room for an unoccupied seat, when he was suddenly grabbed around the middle and pulled backwards.

“You can sit with me,” he heard from behind him, as BlackStar tugged him onto a chair that was _definitely_ made for a single person. He flushed and made to push away, but a quick look around the room showed that, actually, none of the other sofas had room, and he didn’t particularly want to sit on the floor.

“Um, okay,” he relented quietly, trying to situate himself comfortably on the small space of cushion left for him. His left leg was awkwardly raised onto the arm of the chair, but it didn’t exactly bother him, because the entire right side of his body was flush against BlackStar’s, and the assassin had his arm draped loosely around Kid’s shoulders.

With that, everyone had settled into their seats with their desired snacks (Soul had given in and gotten BlackStar some food since he was “already comfortable”, and “if I move Kid might steal the whole chair”) and Maka started the movie.

Kid tried to follow the plot, it was interesting enough at first, but every time BlackStar shifted in his seat, Kid would be reminded of how close they were, and whenever he laughed, Kid’s heart would beat faster, and all in all he just couldn’t concentrate.

When BlackStar nudged his side, Kid leaned over to hear him whisper, “Do you want one’a these? They’re really good.”

The reaper glanced down at the snack his friend offered, though he couldn’t tell what he was holding with only the light of the television.

Kid nodded, “Sure.”

He held out his palm to accept, but BlackStar had ignored the outstretched hand and to Kid’s bewilderment, pushed the candy right into Kid’s mouth, his index finger brushing over his lips. For a moment, Kid sat still in surprise, thankful for the dark to hide his blush, and then he remembered to chew and swallow. BlackStar was still looking at him expectantly, and Kid whispered back, “Thanks, it’s good.”

In truth he hadn’t really been paying attention to the flavor, his mind racing around the object of his affections, but BlackStar looked satisfied with his answer, and looked back to the movie. Over the next twenty minutes, the assassin had subconsciously begun to lean towards Kid, their shoulders pressing against each other.

Kid turned his head slightly, “Hey, BlackStar--” and nearly jumped when he noticed BlackStar’s face was only about an inch away.

The other boy was seemingly unfazed. “Hm?”

“I just--” Kid’s mind blanked. “In the movie--” What had he been about to ask? “--Nevermind.”

Embarrassed, he quickly turned away again, and he felt BlackStar shrug next to him. He remembered the question almost immediately, but he let it bother him for the rest of the movie rather than trying to say anything again. The film ended shortly after, and Maka flicked the lights back on. Soul was next to Crona on the opposite couch, pretending that he hadn’t been crying, and BlackStar snickered at him.

“Let it out, man.”

Soul sniffed, “Leave me alone, I’m fine.”

Kid sighed, pushing himself up off the couch and stretching, his left foot having gone numb from being propped up in such an odd position.

BlackStar whined behind him, “Aw man, now it’s a lot colder, sit back down.”

“In a minute,” Kid agreed, “I need to walk off the numbing in my foot first, though.” He glanced at BlackStar’s empty plate and offered, “I’ll take that to the kitchen for you while I’m up.”

The other boy happily pushed his dish into Kid’s hand, and before leaving for the kitchen, Kid also grabbed Patty and Soul’s plates. Maka attempted to tell him it wasn’t necessary, but he politely insisted, and she let him go.

“Oh, right,” She exclaimed, reaching for the television remote again, “That movie was longer than I thought, it’s almost midnight!” Excited murmurs went through the group as she turned the television on to cable, watching the national countdown until the New Year.

Ten minutes were left remaining, and everyone began discussing their hopes and resolutions and excitement for the new year. BlackStar got up from his spot, and headed towards the kitchen as well. He hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk with Kid alone, but he’d been hoping for an opportunity to confront the other boy before the night was over. Each time he’d gotten close to saying what he wanted to, he’d freeze and change the subject. But, it was time for a new year, and he was determined to make it count. So he took a deep breath, steeled himself, and--

“Hey, where you goin’, ‘Star?” Soul called.

BlackStar jumped and spun around, “I’m, uh, gonna tell Kid to hurry up with the dishes,” he lied, “don’t wanna miss the countdown, ya’ know.”

Soul nodded and went back to his discussion with Liz, and BlackStar made his escape into the kitchen.

Kid glanced upwards in time to see a form advancing towards him, causing him to jerk backwards in surprise.

“Oh--BlackStar,” he sighed, smiling at his friend. “What’re you--”

“Kid.”

BlackStar stopped abruptly, about a foot away from Kid, his expression oddly serious. Kid’s grin faded into a worried stare, and he tried to meet BlackStar’s eyes, though the tan boy seemed intent on staring at the floor. Golden eyes caught the clench of his jaw and the flexing of the fists curled at the assassin’s side before the boy swallowed and took a firm step towards Kid, bringing him just inches from his face. Instinctively, Kid tried to step back, but his back met the edge of the kitchen counter, and BlackStar had him essentially blocked in.

“BlackStar...?” He prodded quietly, ignoring the flush crawling to his cheeks.

Finally, teal eyes rose to meet his own, brow furrowed, gaze hard. BlackStar teased at his lower lip briefly with his teeth, contemplating his next words.

He rocked a bit on his feet, “Kid, I--”

“ _Guys_ , you’d better hurry up in there or you’re going to miss the countdown!” Maka’s muffled voice from the living room made the both of them glance towards the kitchen door.

BlackStar huffed in frustration at the interruption, and then Kid’s eyes were glued on him again. Awkwardly, the assassin rubbed at his arm, glancing at the cabinet behind Kid’s head and then focussing his attention back on the reaper.

“I just…” he paused, considering, “I think that…” he frowned, “no, that’s not right, um,” BlackStar ran a hand through his hair.

“I _feel_ that, Kid, uh, you’re a really great friend, and er, shit,” Black✰Star cursed and shifted anxiously on his feet. “That’s not--what I’m saying is--what I’m _trying_ to say is, _you_ , are kind of. Incredibly important,” BlackStar mumbled, “To me.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m not great at working with others. You know that. The whole damn school knows that. But, with you...it’s kind of like, I don’t have to try, you know? You get me. You…never thought my goals were unattainable. You, just…Kid.”

Kid felt dizzy. His breath stuttered as BlackStar leaned in even closer.

“I’ve wanted power. I’ve wanted attention. I’ve wanted immortality and recognition. I’ve wanted to destroy and rebuild my clan legacy. I still want these things. But it’s more than that, because I don’t just want these things for myself anymore. I want to share them with you. I want,” BlackStar paused, taking a breath, “I want _you_.”

Muffled cheering filtered in from the living room, but the noise didn’t matter much since Kid couldn’t hear over the pulse of his blood in his ears, and because in the next moment BlackStar was _kissing_ him.

Kid’s nervous system was on fire.

BlackStar’s hands on his waist. BlackStar’s knees bumping his. BlackStar’s chest radiating warmth against his own. BlackStar’s lips shifting gently over his. BlackStar’s shirt in his fingers. The counter digging into his back. Their elevated breathing and their eyelids fluttering shut.

When BlackStar pulled back for breath a few moments later, Kid’s mouth trailed after him, and he opened his eyes to stare back into blue. He didn’t let go of BlackStar’s shirt, and BlackStar didn’t move his hands from Kid’s waist. The assassin leaned back in towards him slowly, unsure, eyes questioning.

Their mouths met again; once, twice, three times. Their kisses light and lingering, testing the waters. Kid ran his tongue over his lips, drawing in more of BlackStar’s taste, the other boy watching the swipe of his tongue and then chasing it with his own. They stood with hands gripping onto one another and their bodies pressed together in the corner of the kitchen--

And then there were footsteps and voices approaching the doorway, the clattering of empty dishes being brought to the sink. Kid and BlackStar jumped apart just as Maka’s head peered around the corner, flushing and tense from their heads to their toes when she shot them a questioning glance.

“You realize you missed the countdown, right?” She maneuvered around them to dump the dishes in the sink, and BlackStar coughed awkwardly into his hand, Kid fixing his wide gaze onto the refrigerator.

“Er, yeah,” the assassin mumbled, ignoring her eyes as they fixed on him again.

She looked suspicious, but rather than pushing, she walked past them again and paused in the doorway, “There’s still some snacks out there if you want any more,” and then she was gone again.

For a few moment neither of them spoke, refused to look at one another, blushes still hot on their cheeks. Then BlackStar felt a tug on his hand, and his eyes shot towards Kid, whose gaze flickered from the floor to BlackStar’s face as he pulled him out of the room.

“Come on,” he said, “they’re waiting for us.”

 

 


End file.
